


Haunted By You

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo sees a ghost.Prompt: Haunted by a ghost
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046059
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Haunted By You

It starts shortly after he comes back.

  
Back from hell.

  
Only that it was not really hell but a prison, designed to show the person inside their worst fears.  
For Theo, that was not the psychopathic, immortal scientists he grew up with, not the countless Alphas whose packs he destroyed or the human lives he took, no, it is just one little girl.

  
Tara.  
His sister.

  
And when she ripped her heart out of his chest for the thousandth time, something in Theo changed. No, something broke.  
And like it's the nature of broken things, they will never be the same again no matter how much glue you use. 

  
Even after Theo's claws broke through the earth, after he crawled his way out, his heart aches to remind him of his sister, waiting for him, until the day he dies.  
The nightmares are not so bad most times, Theo knows that he is fucked up but hey, even getting your heart ripped out can get boring after so many repetitions and when he and Liam start to sleep in the same bed, they stop almost completely.  
He grows comfortably, the treacherous hope of peace for his mind surfacing from the depth of his brain. Until...

  
Until he starts seeing her.

  
At the grocery store, choosing apples with her blood painting them even redder.  
Waiting for a traffic light to be green when he drive by. She waves at him.  
On the beach, just getting out of the water, her long dark hair wet in a horrifyingly familiar way. 

  
She never does anything, just smiles at him through bloody teeth, her hand placed over the gaping hole in her chest until someone walks through her and she vanishes.  
Theo never tells anyone about this, because he knows that she is not, cannot be, there. Real.  
Of course the pack worries, _Liam_ worries as Theo grows more skittish of sudden movements but they have learned not to press those kinda things with too many traumas between them all to count.

  
And Theo accepts it. This is his punishment. The penalty he gets for his wrong doings.  
Real pain is emotional pain. That’s the kind of pain that lasts.

  
And now, he has nothing else to loose.  
Nothing, but his sanity.

  
And that, Theo figures as he closes his eyes, snuggling deeper into the beta's warm embrace, is a small price to pay if he is allowed to stay at Liam's side.


End file.
